leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/Strategy
Skill usage * applies on (and auto attacks of course). Use this to kite enemies who are trying to kill you or for long range pokes that deal true damage. Be sure to pick up / to complement this and slow enemies to a crawl. * lowers all cooldowns by one when it hits an enemy. By aiming in brushes and watching your cooldowns and while listening for the hit sound, you can see if enemies are hiding in a brush. * If attacking a tower with an ally, you can use on them to boost their attack speed. Hitting the friendly champion will also increase the stacks and duration of your passive . *Remember that can be used to jump terrain spots and walls in the jungle. It is your best escape mechanism. Be careful using it offensively early in a skirmish as people will know to focus you while it's on cooldown. *Use to help line up and . *You can line up to hit multiple minion waves or monsters. * Do not hesitate to use to just farm a creep wave or defend a turret. By spamming the cooldown for will come back up very quickly. With maxed cooldown reduction its effective cooldown can be as low as 30 seconds. * can be used at the beginning of a team fight to instantly gain 5 stacks of . * strength grows considerably when equipped with both neutral buffs, start getting them as soon as possible. *When 1v1ing an as , try using to dodge their first . Immediately you are in a good place to chase them, have dealt more damage, built a stack on , and have a cooldown advantage. If you can dodge while they are casting , you will have an even greater advantage. For this reason, be careful using offensively against another . * can be saved when in a teamfight or on a one on one situation to last hit or to finish off a enemy if they run away. Since the range is global and does massive amounts of damage you can defeat any champion with a method of escape. e.g using her and then following up with would not be able to escape your well aimed . **Never forget that is global and you may be able to snipe a enemy champion from all the way across the map if you have a good aim. You can also use it to soften up a enemy that you are aiming to fight. **If you decide to snipe a fleeing enemy, make sure they don't have any sort of heal, shield or invulnerability. Build usage * deals physical damage. Stacking up on armor penetration runes greatly increase the damage this skill deals, especially in the lower levels. *You can play either as a ranged physical or caster damage per second depending on how you build him. ** Physical damage per second plays like a ranged damage per second, utilizing autoattacks, and for burst damage, and other abilities for utility and supplementary damage. ** Caster damage per second plays like an area of effect caster, utilizing and to damage multiple targets in battles while using for supplementary damage and cooldown reduction. *If you get you can turn into a very fast jungler and will increase his farming considerably. *The casting of procs 's damage buff, which is then applied when the shot hits the target, thus increasing its damage. * When building hybrid, and synergize well with , as well as . It is however recommender that you delay getting archangels till you build up the passive max mana gain, as it will delay your damage if purchased early on. ** As an alternative to building , use (mana regen 5 per Level) glyphs and seals. Getting Will also allow you to get Blue early on your own, which will deal with any mana needs. * can be stacked quickly using . On cast it procs one stack, and procs a second stack if it hits the target. * Since applies on-hit effects, you can harass tanky enemies with it and . * is a good early item for a attack damage or hybrid build, giving attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction. * When building AP, and will boost your damage output by providing 35% CDR, 70 AP, and 12 mp5. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies